Delaney's Backstory
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: Not the same Delaney as my other stories. Pretty much just for my friends at the Gaian guild. NOT THE SAME DELANEY AS IN MY FICTION!


**A/N:** Okay, this is Delaney's back story. Not to confuse the rest of my readers.

This is a different Delaney from the one that is in my two pieces of fan

fiction. To explain it in a nut shell, this Delaney is part of a Ninja Turtle

Role Playing Game that my friends and I came up with. It just so happened that

Delaneymikey is my user name on the website. So I go by Delaney. Anyway, just

to warn you...

THIS IS A **_DIFFERENT_** DELANEY!

Thanks, and I'll get the next chapter up soon. I have it written, I just have

to set aside some time to type it.

* * *

**Delaney's Backstory**

It was strange... I never used to ride the bus to school and back when I lived in California. And now that my dad and mom both miraculously decided to move to

New York, I have to ride the public bus back and forth. No kids my age actually ride the bus. There were a few grade school kids that ride it, but no one past the age of thirteen is now riding with me. At least not up to this point. I hope along the next few stops that will change.

I always look out windows when I'm on buses, to think mostly. I think as the roadside passes by. So many different buildings, so many people... and so little space. I miss the countrysides and fields of orchards that I would usually see on my way to school. Most of them were being torn down to make room for housing, but there were more that were still there. And they always looked so beautiful in the spring.

It still confuses me to no end why both of my parents decided to move cross-country to live in the Big Apple. I know my mom wanted to follow her new husband, and I don't blame her. Then only a week later, my dad got the message that he would be transferred to the New York Police Dive team. I don't know why they chose him from all the other diving officers around this country. Maybe a middle of nowhere officer is just who they needed in the unit. I don't know. But it kind of kept my family together. There was no way I was going to be able to choose between my parents. California or New York… yeah right. There was no way I would be able to decide.

Maybe my life was giving me a bit of a break. I mean, sure I was leaving my high school half way through my junior year. I was leaving all my roots and my friends behind. But I will call, they will defiantly visit, just because that's the best way to keep in touch. And Callista will call. She and I have managed to survive a long distance friendship before in our fourteen-year best bud run. I cried on the plane, I cried on the car ride to the airport and I cried in my friend's arms. I was going to miss all of them. But at least I was going to keep a big part of my life together. Meaning the close bond with both of my parents.

I sigh as the bus stops again. Here comes more of the kiddies. I was hoping for a teenager to step on board, but no such luck this time. The little girls had their

Power Puff Girl backpacks and some of the tough, tomboy girls had the super hero bags slung over one shoulder. I smile a little at the thought. I have always been one of those. A tomboy and a tough cookie when it came to defending myself. That's why most of my friends were boys in junior high and high school, and all of them knew where to stand when it came to me. Anyone even think about giving me anything pink, they would rather jump off a bridge first. But on the other hand, if they called me a 'boy' or 'boy like' they would be halfway across campus before I could blink.

The girls looked in my direction and snickered. One jabbed her friend on her right who had a dark blue backpack with the new Batman character on it. She whispered to her friend and the tomboy frowned, looked at me and then yelled back at her friend. Apparently the tomboy's friend thought that I would be her grown up counterpart. Except I had longer hair and the tomboy had hers cut above her shoulders.

I looked over my clothes and found the tank top of the Pirates of the Caribbean with the skull and cross bones at the center of the shirt. It was gray and I had my favorite pair of loose jeans that my mom begs me to throw out. My shirt, orange fleece jacket hung loosely over my shoulders. I laugh to myself as I glance at my brown, worn out hiking boots. I love those things, but they aren't the most fashionable. Although, I'm not one to worry about fashion. I wish I could have found one of my orange tops, but apparently all my laundry isn't unpacked from the move yet. I smiled to myself and turned back to the window to think. I'm an individual, and proud of it... I just hope that meant that I didn't have to be a loner too.

Before the bus could start to roll forward another person stepped into the bus.

I looked forward to see a couple of coins drop into the container at the head of the bus and then he began to walk back. This guy was wearing a huge trench coat, and from the look of it had a huge backpack on his back underneath. The large brimmed hat covered his face, although I could have sworn that I saw a bit of green and orange. He came toward the back end of the bus, where I was set and I finally noticed that there were only a few seats left. And the biggest one… was right next to me.

He stopped in front of me noticing that I was watching him since he came in and took a deep breath, "Can I sit there? Or is the seat for your bag?"

I picked up my bag and shook my head, "No, go ahead. It's a free country," I stumbled a bit in my mind, but the words came out right. I just hope this guy wasn't a serial killer.

He had a strange accent to his voice, as if he was a surfer or something. Like he came from California, like me. Maybe I had something in common to this stranger. And if he uses the bus regularly, maybe I can be anything but a loner. He also sounded younger than his appearance made him out to be. Although, I haven't seen his face, so it's hard to tell for sure. I noticed that he still had his backpack on under his trench coat and just leaned against it as we rode.

"You find something interesting?" he noticed me staring. I didn't even notice that until he said something.

I turned away blushing, "I'm sorry... I'm new to the Big Apple and... well you're probably the first person who seems to have something in common with me."

"Really, how's that, dudette?" he asked, looking straight ahead.

"Your accent, it's kind of like a surfers, like from California. I just came from there," I smiled timidly. I didn't want to give the guy the wrong idea.

"Sounds like a fun place, but I've never been. Born and raised here in New York," he chuckled, "Although I would love to have surfed some waves. Can't really do it here."

"I never surfed. I lived in a small valley. Middle of nowhere, really," I shook my head and looked out the window to see my new school in the distance. I got ready to get off.

"Well, it was nice to meet you..." I held out my hand for a handshake.

"The name's Mikey," he seemed to stare at my hand and reluctantly gripped it with his own. His hand felt different, as if it was sectioned by scales, but he may just do callous work. I didn't really look at our hands; I was more interested in what was lying under the hat. Some of the kids gasped back at me and my new friend. He slipped his hand back into his sleeve before I could manage to look down.

"My name's Delaney," I nodded and smiled, "Well, I hope to see you tomorrow, Mikey. You're very interesting."

"Same to you. You know it's not the best thing to make friends with people on a New York City public bus."

"Yeah, but what are you going to do? I can sense things about people, and you check out okay," I winked and waved as we hit my stop and I was let off.

As I walked to the administration office, I couldn't help but think about the guy. He sounded a little older than I was, a couple of years by the sound of it. Maybe he was heading down to the college a few stops passed mine. I didn't know him very well, and I could barely remember his name, but there was just something about him that made me think that he was so much different from everybody else in this city. Although, what do I know? I just got her about a week ago.

With the first day down, the weeks and months went by smoother and I got to have a talk with the mysterious Mikey everyday on the bus. Sometimes he seemed so wore out, like he had a rough night or something. But he was still always in the mood to talk with me. We talked about almost everything. From video games, to toys, to my family- more specifically my mom… but then when it came to talking about his family, he would always change the subject. He was still mysterious in that way. It was almost as if I was his only friend in this whole city as well. But if he was born and raised here. Surely with the time and his happy-go-lucky personality he could have scored millions of friends and at least a few good girlfriends. But he latched on to me. The indifferent and somewhat ditzy, clumsy California girl. And then one day I understood a little better why. The guy had green skin.

I was saying goodbye to him yet again as I exited for school and noticed that in one of our friendly hugs, that he did have green skin underneath that get up. I felt for him. That's why he always wore that trench coat. He was afraid of what people may think. It was probably a skin condition that not a lot of people know about. And maybe even fear. I always asked him why he wore the stupid thing, but he always gave me that it was just his favorite thing to wear. I never knew it was his favorite because it hid him from the rest of the world. I smiled as if I saw nothing and left the bus to school, hoping that maybe someway I made his life a little better.

One day a guy tried to jump me after I got off the bus. I turned around hit him square in the nose with a heel palm and watched him grip at his face. He was about to come at me again when I stepped on his instep and then kneed him in the stomach. He finally fell to the ground and I looked behind me at the bus where Mikey had gotten off and was standing there a bit surprised. He was going to come to my rescue. I smiled and tilted my head to the side to tell him I was fine. He smiled and decided to walk me to my first class anyway, or at least to the front gate of my school.

The next couple of days went like clockwork, but then out of nowhere... he wasn't there anymore. All of a sudden, he just didn't use the bus. He didn't say he was leaving or that he wouldn't be using the bus anymore... he was just gone. And I was in more than one way heartbroken. I lost my first friend in this city just because. And I hated the idea.

About a week after he disappeared a got back on the bus for another miserable Monday and I began to walk toward the back of the bus and I saw him sitting in his normal seat as if nothing had happened. I gripped at my messenger bag and focused on him as I took cautious steps toward him. It really was him. I was so elated. I was so happy. I overjoyed.

"Where the Hell have you been!" I yelled at him as I sat down.

"Delaney… shhh…" he pulled me down beside him and began to explain that he wouldn't be riding the bus at all anymore. He only came back to say goodbye to me. And to tell me that… I probably was never going to see him again.

"What do you mean I'm never going to see you again?" I asked and began to feel tears build up in my eyes.

"If I keep coming on the bus, I'm putting everyone in danger," he grabbed my hands, not caring any more about his hands. That fact scared me. He was always cautious about letting his skin show, "I'm not going to let you get into danger like that."

"Michelangelo… I…" I couldn't help it and launched my self toward him, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his jacket, "I'm not going to let you go."

"You got to, babe. Otherwise this isn't going to end well," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Please."

"Please… take me with you then," I cried, "You're the only friend I got. Other's scoff at me and I can't let go of the only person who cares for me."

"And your parents… you going to leave them behind?"

"If that's what it takes," I nodded.

"You can't come. At least not with me…"

"The Hell I can't Mikey," I let go a little and looked at him. I finally saw through the shadow and saw his face underneath. He wasn't human. At all. No nose, no ears… and he had a beak. Just like… "A turtle."

"You going to push me away now?" he looked disheartened. This had happened to him before.

"No," I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek, "You're still Mikey. And that's all the matters. My joking, toy/ video game loving friend. And I'm not going to let him go."

"You're one strange, girl," he chuckled and made sure no one was looking at us, "This is my stop."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Let's?"

"I'm coming," I nodded, "I'm not letting you walk out of my life. You mean too much to me."

The last part of my confession escaped my lips before I could catch it and I turned very embarrassed. He heard it and smiled as he led me off the bus. As soon as we touched cement he led me into an abandoned warehouse and we stood there in the silence. I looked around a little shocked at the condition of the place.

"Is this where you live, Mikey?"

"Not quite, but I wanted to see something first," he turned toward me and held me in his arms. He leaned down and we both kissed one another for the first time. It was amazing and I will never forget it.

After that he led me down to meet his brothers and sensei, which didn't like the idea of an outsider in the lair. But I guess they had to live with it now. I finished the last year and a half of high school and am now working at Toys-R-Us and going to college. And I moved in with Mikey and his brothers in the lair, making it my second home. And the rest… well you all know.


End file.
